A vehicle tire generally has two annular bead rings at the innermost diameter, which provide the tire with hoop strength and structural integrity. The beads also provide stiffness at the point where the tire mounts to a rim. Beads are generally manufactured by winding metal wire in a groove on the outer periphery of a chuck or drum, often called a former. A bead may also be formed from a single wire.
Often, a single manufacturing facility may produce several types of beads with varying sizes and shapes. Existing equipment may not be able to form more than one type of bead, and therefore multiple machines, each associated with a specific type of bead, can be required in each of these facilities. Other equipment may be adjustable to accommodate different types of beads, but the adjustment process may be burdensome and require substantial modifications to the machinery. For example, the former, which is generally associated with a particular bead type, must be removed and replaced. The former is generally a heavy piece of equipment and may require a substantial amount of time to remove and replace, thereby increasing costs and production times when adjusting machinery to accommodate a different bead.
Thus, an improved bead forming system with a former having improved efficiency and ease of use may be desirable.